The Frozen Viking
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Elsa was trying her best to be a good queen after her disastrous coronation when she got an unusual request of the Kingdom of Berk, one that could change everything. ONESHOT


**AN: This takes place after the first Frozen and HTTYD 2.**

Elsa sighed as she looked over the stack of papers on her desk. She had been working on it for hours and it felt like she had barely made a dent in it. It had been several months since the great thaw and she was still dealing with the mess she made of her coronation. Weselton and it's Duke weren't the only ones to have issues were her powers. Many were fearful of what she could do and they reacted in a variety of ways. Some reacted with anger, claiming that freezing the fiord with all the dignitaries there was considered an act of war. She had spent weeks negotiating with those ones and had to tell them time and again that Arendelle was not interested in going to war. Others were overly polite, trying to pacify her so she wouldn't come and freeze their kingdom. Those ones hurt because no matter what she said, she knew they didn't believe her when she told them she didn't mean any harm. She could only hope that with enough time, her actions would speak louder than her words.

Resigning herself to her boring work, Elsa picked up the next letter. She felt her curiosity stir as she noticed it wasn't from any of the kingdoms she did business on a regular business. The seal on it was from Berk, a kingdom that was a collection of small islands to the north. They normally kept to themselves except for the occasional trading ship. What could they want from her? Opening the letter, Elsa began to read.

_Greetings Elsa, Queen of Arendelle_

_We of the Berk Kingdom congratulate you for your coronation and would like to issue an… unusual request. We have heard great tales of your powers over and ice and believe you can help us with a problem that has escaped solutions for generations. If at all possible, we would like you to travel here to our capital to see if you can solve our issue. More details will be given once you arrive._

_Please respond as soon as possible,_

_Ashley Hooligan, Grand Chief of Berk._

Elsa read the letter several more times, wondering what problem they had that they thought she could solve. The had been a small number of requests, especially from those kingdoms with less rainfall, to come and use her ice as a way to generate more water. But Berk was known for having a lot of rain and snow, so it couldn't possibly that. Her curiosity for what they wanted as well as the fact she really wanted to take a break from dealing with all the paperwork, made her decide that yes, she would go to Berk to help.

It took a few weeks of planning and getting the kingdom's affairs in order, but Elsa and Anna were finally sailing across the sea towards the Kingdom of Berk. While normal protocol would suggest that Anna remain behind to help run the Kingdom while Elsa was away, Elsa couldn't do that to Anna. After being locked in the castle with her because of Elsa's ice powers, Anna deserved to be able to travel when Elsa did.

"This is so exciting!" Anna said, leaning over the front of the ship. "We've never been this far north before, what do you think Berk is like?"

"When it isn't covered in snow, I heard it can be quite beautiful," Elsa replied, enjoying the breeze as she stood beside Anna.

"A place that's mostly ice sounds perfect for you," Anna teased, nudging Elsa slightly. "But I heard there were monsters there. Dragons! They can fly and breath fire! Do think we'll see any of them?"

"Anna those are just fairy tales," Elsa rolled her eyes. "Things like that don't happen in real life."

"Says the girl with ice powers and has seen trolls," Anna laughed, getting a blush from Elsa.

The voyage went smoothly, though both royals were eager to get off the boat by the time they arrived. Elsa walked off the boat elegantly, looking every bit the queen she was. Anna, on the other hand, tripped and would have fallen into the water if one of the guards hadn't caught her. Anna blushed and acted like it didn't happen in an attempt to retain the dignity, though there was mulled laughter.

"Welcome to Berk Queen Elsa, I'm Grand Chief Ashely," A well-muscled woman greeted. She was a little taller than Elsa with black hair tied into a braid and green eyes. She didn't wear a dress like Anna and Elsa were used to seeing on woman, wearing a tunic and pants with some decorative armor and a thick cloak.

"Nice to meet you, Chief Ashley," Elsa replied with a respectful bow of her head. "I'm honored to be invited here. If it isn't too forward, may I request what it is you need my help for?"

"Straight to the point! I like it," Chief Ashley laughed, playfully slapping her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa was stunned by the strength behind it and couldn't help but stumble a little. "Oh, sorry about that. I forget that everyone is as tough as Berkins."

"It's no problem," Elsa assured, straightening up. "I'll be more prepared next time. So what did you want?"

"Right, right, follow me," Chief Ashley said, leading the way further into the large town, nearly a city, on the island. "To best understand our history. Hundreds of years ago, our ancestors were at war with dragons…"

"You mean dragons are real!?" Anna exclaimed in excitement. "What are they like? Are they still around? Do we get to see one? I want to see one?"

"They were very real," Chief Ashley confirmed, laughing a little at Anna's energy. "And they used to be all over these lands, but generations ago, they disappeared. We don't know where they went or what happened to them, but we know they once existed."

Elsa knew Chief Ashley wasn't telling the whole truth, as she had years of keeping things secret, but it wasn't her place to pry. She just listened carefully as Chief Ashley continued, "Chief Hiccup was the first one we knew of to realize that dragons weren't just mindless monsters and even managed to befriend one of the mightiest dragons of all, a Night Fury."

Chief Ashley leads them into the Great Hall, pointing out tapestries and carvings that adorned the walls, pointing out important scenes from their history. She told of how Hiccup, even though he was only a boy, managed to defeat the queen dragon that had been controlling the others. How he had led the defense of the village and managed to bring peace with tribes that had been at war with them and all the dragons he had learned about. As they got towards the end of the hall, Chief Ashley talked about how a terrible army led by a mad man by the name of Drago was raging war across the land. How he controlled a towering dragon known as a Bewilderbeast, one that took control of all the other dragons.

"Drago brought the Bewilderbeast right to the shores of Berk," Chief Ashley went on, her tone getting more serious as the stood in front of the doors at the end of the hall. "He couldn't stand that Hiccup knew how to befriend dragons, believing he was the only one that should control them, and he was going to wipe out Berk and steal their dragons as proof of his power. Hiccup managed to get back her on some baby dragons and even managed to free Toothless from his mind control. They were rallying the others and leading the charge when this happened."

Chief Ashley threw open the doors to reveal a large spiked chunk of ice and withing in the ice a black shape could be seen. Chief Ashley reverently put her hand on the ice and said, the Bewilderbeast managed to hit them with his ice breath trapping them inside. Seeing that happen, sent Chief Astrid into a rage, she managed to wangle her dragon, defeated Dragon, and drove off the Bewilderbeast, thus freeing all their dragons. Though all the other ice eventually melted, the ice encasing Hiccup and Toothless never so much as lost a drop. Not the hottest dragon fire nor the strongest Grunckle iron weapon could so much as scratch it. Some think it was a blessing of the gods to preserve our great heroes, but most believe it was a dying curse of Drago's. Left with no choice, Astrid took over the role as leader of the village to help carry on Hiccup's legacy. And even though Hiccup was never officially chief, we still consider him one of the greatest Chiefs for everything he did."

"And you want me to try and melt the ice?" Elsa asked, looking over it. It wasn't hard to figure out what Chief Ashley wanted after hearing that story.

"Yes," Chief Ashley agreed. "We want to finally be able to give him a proper burial."

"I'm not sure if I can, but I'll do my best," Elsa promised. Placing her hand on the ice, Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated. She had only just learned to melt her own ice and she had never to tried to melt any other ice, but she had to try now. Letting her power flow into the ice, Elsa was amazed by how she could feel it. Her own ice had a delegate elegance to it that contained an inner strength. This ice was wild and overwhelming. Both seemed to be kindred though as if they were both meant to apart of the world.

It took a lot of effort, but Elsa began to melt the ice. Chief Ashley and Anna watched in amazement as bits and pieces broke off and disappeared into sparkling dust. Little by little, it floated away, leaving only the curled form of the Toothless to be seen. Elsa slowly approached the dragon, amazed to see a piece of history like this. She wished she could have known Hiccup and Toothless, for they sounded amazing. They weren't different from everyone else like she was, but they embraced their differences and used it to show the world a better way to live. It was inspiring and Elsa hoped she could accomplish even a tiny fraction of what they did.

Elsa couldn't help but reach out and touch the curled wing before her. While it was undoubtedly strong, it was softer than what she was expecting. Suddenly the wing moved under her touch and Elsa backed up with a gasp. Toothless shivered and uncurled, looking around with bleary eyes before collapsing to the side, revealing Hiccup for the first time. Acting on instinct, Elsa ran over and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive," Elsa said in amazement once she found his heartbeat. "He's alive! They both are!"

"Hey! We need some help in here!" Chief Ashley yelled towards the front of the hall and began barking orders. Elsa just stayed by Hiccup and Toothless. She didn't know what it meant that she was the one able to free them from their icy prison, but she couldn't help but feel connected to them. She didn't know what this would all lead to in the future, but she knew Berk and Arendelle would never be the same.

It wasn't long before more people arrive to take Hiccup and Toothless to get medical help and Elsa stayed close by. She couldn't leave him, not until she knew he was okay. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the thought she might be able to see Hiccup and Toothless take to the skies once more.

**AN: So I've had this idea for years and just felt I had to at least do this. I AM NOT WRITING ANYTHING MORE! I still have all my other stories I need to work and don't have time to start a new one. If someone wants to take this idea and run with it, be my guest.**


End file.
